


'cause I need this hole gone

by siwona



Series: black then white are all I see [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, and mention of murder, for now there's this, one day I'll finish the entire series, some mention of blood, the shittiest thing you'll ever read, where you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin and Mikasa find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I need this hole gone

When Eren was six, Armin introduced him to a world of yellows and blues and greens. Ever since he could remember, he was told about how meeting your soulmate let you see in beautiful colors you couldn’t even imagine. His mother chuckled as the two children looked around them in awe.

“Hello,” the blond child whispered with a shy smile. “I’m Armin.”

Eren gave him a broad grin. “I’m Eren! Let’s be friends!”

The two were inseparable after that, as if they were stuck to the hip. When Armin was bullied, Eren was there, rushing in to fight them off. When Eren was injured, Armin was there, patching him up with the little first aid kit Grisha had given him as a birthday gift.

It was five months before they found out they weren’t seeing all of the colors.

Armin’s parents almost took him to the hospital once they found out, believing something was wrong with his eyesight. It took an hour for the Jaegers to convince them that it was normal. After all, Grisha was a doctor that had been researching soulmates, & had found that people could have more than one or none at all. “They’re just missing a puzzle piece or two, that’s all,” he said.

When Eren was nine, the daughter of two of his father’s patients had been kidnapped, and Eren killed two people. As his vision blurred and he choked out the words to fight, he looked at her and saw the deep red of blood covering the floor.

Her trembling stopped then.

He wrapped her up in his no-longer-grey scarf, and took her to his house, where Armin was waiting. The tears in her eyes finally overflowed as arms enveloped her.

This was her home now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this trash  
> I write very slowly but hopefully I will finish this before the end of May next year haha /sighs sadly  
> next is Jean & Marco


End file.
